This invention relates to markers, and more particularly to what are sometimes referred to as highway or road markers which are mounted in an upright position, ordinarily are white, and usually are reflectorized. The markers are mounted by embedding their lower ends in the ground, and are regularly seen along highways and roads delineating margins of a shoulder, or sometimes displaying information, such as mileage etc.
A problem characterizing markers, as presently known, is that when they are inadvertently run over by a vehicle, they tend to tear or break off at ground level. Even if the marker does not break or tear, a marker on being run over becomes permanently bent or deformed so as to impair its usefulness. Frequent replacement or repair of markers is reflected in higher highway maintenance costs.
A general object of this invention is to provide a new and improved marker featuring a construction which enables it to withstand being run over by a vehicle without being severely damaged.
A related object is to provide such a marker which is capable of being manufactured at a cost comparable to the cost of making conventional markers.
A further object is to provide a marker which includes a curved region located between the ends of the marker which flattens out without permanent rupturing or tearing of the marker when a vehicle wheel rolls over the marker.
Yet a further object is to provide a marker which has a pair of curved portions between its ends, one following the other, these having the effect of offsetting the top of the marker from the bottom of the marker. A step is formed by the first curved region, which becomes located, with the marker installed, at ground level. The second curved region enables bending over and flattening of the marker against the ground without rupture when a vehicle wheel moves thereover.
Yet another object is to provide an improved brace structure for a marker where the marker has a curved region between its ends. The brace structure spans the curved region to provide strength and lateral stability.